Return of the Phoenix
by Defying -x- Gravity
Summary: What happens after HBP. Does Dudley have a crush on Hermione? What does Aunt Petunia have to say to Harry? More to come after this chapter! Involved ships: HG, RHR.


**  
Fiction Rated: **T, or PG-13 mostly for language but for other things as the story progresses.

**Author: **Defying -x- Gravity, a.k.a. Rosie.

**Summary: **What happens after HBP. Does Dudley have a crush on Hermione? What does Aunt Petunia have to say to Harry? More to come after this chapter! Involved ships: H/G, R/HR.

**Disclaimer: **I, sadly, do not own Harry Potter. Though it would be nice to kidnap Dan Radcliffe and force him to marry me, I've been told that it's illegal. Everything HP belongs to the brilliant J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. has the rights to it or something. I do, however, own the plot and whatever else you don't recognize.

**Author's Note: **This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, so please be nice in reviewing and don't be too harsh. It might not be the best ever, but it's my personal best. I really hope you have as much fun reading this as I did writing it. In case you have any questions, Harry, Ron, and Hermione are at Privet Drive before leaving to go to the Burrow. Yes, Ron and Hermione stayed. I hope to add the second chapter as soon as possible, but it's kind of hard right now because I'm only allowed on the computer for an hour a day for the next couple of weeks. Please don't give up hope on this story because of that. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**_  
_

_"And it's Troy with the Quaffle! Passes to Moran! Moran's flying toward the goal posts…IRELAND SCORES! We'll be right back to this exciting match after these messages. Stay tuned to the Wizarding Wireless Network!"_

Sixteen-year-old Harry Potter sat up abruptly and looked around his bedroom. He was back at Privet Drive, but only for a short amount of time. An unmade camp bed and two trunks took up most of the limited floor space. Ron and Hermione had come to stay with him, as they had promised. The Dursleys, surprisingly, did not mind. That could be, however, because...

-FLASHBACK-

_Harry stepped through the barrier between platforms nine and ten at King's Cross, glancing around for the Dursleys._

"_Hurry it up, boy. We have places to be," Uncle Vernon had said, looking impatient. Aunt Petunia stood by his side, her lips pursed. Dudley was hiding behind them, looking afraid of the wizards that stood all around._

"_Right, Uncle Vernon. Before we go, I have something to ask you," Harry began, not knowing where to start._

"_Yes, you can stay wherever you want and not come home," Uncle Vernon said, turning to leave._

"_No, it's not that…" Harry said._

"_Harry! So is it okay if we come? I just knew your aunt and uncle would've allowed us to stay, we're not much trouble at all," Hermione said, running up behind him._

"_Erm, right. That's what I had to ask you," Harry said, looking sheepish. "Ron and Hermione and I have things to do and I was wondering if they could stay with us during the time I'd be home."_

"_Two more of your kind at my house? I think not!" Uncle Vernon said, his face turning purple._

"_Ah, yes, Mr. Dursley!" said Mr. Weasley, striding over and shaking Uncle Vernon's hand vigorously. "Ron's spoken to me of what these three intend to do. Now, I'm sure they won't be much trouble at all, and I'm sure they'll get along with your son."_

"_Hwh…Wh…Fine! Fine. Your freakish friends can stay for a while. But let me say this: Any funny stuff, and you'll all wish you were never born! Now let's go!"_

-End Flashback-

Harry switched off the radio, stood up, and stretched. While he was listening to the match and staring off into space, Ron and Hermione, fed up with his lack of activity, had said something about taking a walk and left. Harry grinned to himself and walked downstairs. "Taking a walk". Did they think he was stupid? Putting on a jacket and slipping his wand into the inside pocket of it, he walked outside into the garden to find Ron and Hermione sitting on a stone bench, hand in hand, hastily looking away from each other.

"So how was your walk?" Harry asked, still grinning.

"Harry! Is the Quidditch over? My…your aunt's flowers are lovely," Hermione rambled. "I've never seen roses this beautiful before—She must be a talented gardener."

"Harry, mate, I see you've come back from the Department of Mysteries," Ron joked, his ears turning slightly red. "But really, what took so long? Ireland's not half a good a team as they were back at the cup since Lynch resigned."

"I really wasn't listening to the match," Harry said quietly, his hand closed around the fake Horcrux in his pocket.

"Oh, right," Ron said, glancing at Hermione. They shared a look, and looked back up at Harry.

"I think we should leave for the Burrow tomorrow. Bill and Fleur's wedding is on Saturday, and I promised I'd help your mum cook."

"Right. Well, let's get in for dinner. Don't want Dudley to eat Ron's food again," Harry said suddenly, turning back towards the house. Ron and Hermione got up and followed suit.

They walked into the dining room and sat down. Dudley, who had been reaching across the table to steal Ron's dinner, looked up and saw Hermione looking at him with a look of disgust on her face. He blushed—blushed!—and started to poke at his salad. Harry and Ron grinned at each other as the trio sat down at the table.

"So Hermione, what is it that your parents do?" Aunt Petunia asked conversationally as she began to eat her own salad. "Are they" (she glanced around and lowered her voice) "_wizards_?"

"Oh, no, Mrs. Dursley. Nothing of the sort. They're normal people like you. They're dentists in a town near Bristol," Hermione said calmly.

"Normal? But you're…you're…" Uncle Vernon began, not seeming able to finish his sentence.

"A witch, you mean?" Ron said indignantly. "Of course she's a witch. Best of our year."

"Now, Ron, I'm not, I wouldn't…" Hermione said, looking embarrassed.

"Hermione, it's true. Would you quit being so modest? It was a compliment!"

"Ron…" Hermione said, her voice slightly higher than usual.

"Oh, could you two stop your bickering? You're like an old married couple," Harry said, putting down his fork. Ron's ears turned red and he quickly looked down at his plate.

The rest of the meal continued on in silence. Harry noticed Dudley sneaking glances at Hermione when he thought nobody was looking, and he also noticed Hermione and Ron looking at each other a lot. Finally, when dinner had ended, he spoke.

"Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, we're going to be leaving for Ron's parents' house tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow? Fine, then," Uncle Vernon said, and started to get up.

"I won't be returning again after I leave," Harry said. "I turn seventeen in less than a month's time. As Pr-Professor Dumbledore explained last summer, my protection stops as soon as I turn seventeen. I won't need to return after my protection's up. That is, unless you want me to."

"Erm…there won't be any need for that," Uncle Vernon said hastily. "Very well, then."

"Harry, could you help me clear the table?" Aunt Petunia said, standing up. Ron and Hermione started helping. "Oh, no. There won't be any need for that. Go upstairs and Harry will be up in a bit."

Hermione glanced at Harry, but did as she was told. Ron followed suit. Harry carried dishes into the kitchen and proceeded to load them into the dishwasher.

"Harry, I feel as if I owe you an explanation for my behavior toward you these past sixteen years," Aunt Petunia said, startling him.

"Y-y-your behavior towards me, Aunt Petunia?" Harry said.

"Yes, Harry, my behavior towards you. I feel as though I need to apologize for the way I've treated you. Just because I was jealous of my sister, I didn't need to be cruel to you. I'm sorry, and I do hope you come and visit sometime in the future," Aunt Petunia said in a rush, as though she was expecting someone to dash in at any second and hear her speak those words.

Harry nodded remotely, stepped forward, and gave Aunt Petunia a hug.

"Thanks. It means a lot," he muttered, embarrassed. "I'm gonna go join Ron and Hermione upstairs now, if that's okay."

"It's fine, Harry. Get out of here," Aunt Petunia said, equally embarrassed.

Harry took the stairs two at a time. He glanced through the door to the guest room, where Hermione was staying, but didn't see anyone. Curious, he rounded the bend into his room, being shared with Ron for the time being, and saw Ron and Hermione sitting on his bed kissing. He raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat. When they still did not part from one another, he raised his wand and shot a little jet of water at the couple. Aggravated, they pulled away from one another and Hermione jumped up.

"Uh, Harry, hi…" she said, her cheeks pink and her bushy hair falling out of the elastic that held it back.

"Blimey, Harry…You could've at least given us a warning!" said Ron, his ears red.

"I don't care what the two of you do when I'm not around, but please, not on my bed!" Harry said indignantly.

"Of course, Harry…We should've been on Ron's bed, anyway," gushed Hermione, starting to hastily retreat from the room.

"Hang on. We still don't have a plan for tomorrow," Harry said, grabbing her wrist so she couldn't leave. "How are we getting to the Burrow? You might be able to apparate, but Ron and I still haven't taken our tests. I'm not even of age yet!"

"No problem, mate," Ron said simply. "Weren't you paying attention to what Dad said at King's Cross? We just have to send an owl to the Ministry and they'll send cars for us."

"Oh, all right, then," said Harry. "I'm going to go explain what's going to happen to Uncle Vernon. Stay away from my bed while I'm gone. Better yet, write that letter to the Ministry."

"Of course, Harry," Hermione replied, her voice strangely high-pitched.

Harry started down the hall to the stairs. However, when he reached the end of the hall near Hermione's room, he found that the hallway was blocked by Dudley.

"Can you get out of the way?" Harry asked lightly.

Dudley glanced around to make sure no one was coming and then, in a lowered voice, asked, "Are you with that Hermione girl you brought home?"

Harry wrinkled his brow in confusion for a minute, and then, suddenly, his eyes nearly popped out of his head as his jaw dropped.

"Do you like Hermione, Dud?" he said incredulously.

"I never said that I fancied your freaky friend, Potter. I can get any girl in Little Whinging. I just…uh…wanted to know."

"If you just wanted to know, Duddy, she's with Ron. Not me. Now can you please move? I've got to talk to your dad. We're leaving tomorrow."

Dudley, who had gone silent when Harry had said that Ron and Hermione were together, wordlessly moved out of the way. Harry sidestepped him and walked down the stairs to the living room, where Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were watching the evening news.

"Uncle Vernon, can I have a word?" Harry asked, standing at the bottom of the steps.

"If a word's all you want to have, then yes," Uncle Vernon said, not taking his eyes off of the TV.

"As you know, Ron and Hermione and I are leaving tomorrow. I think the Ministry of Magic's going to send a car to pick us up in the morning," said Harry. "Don't lose your head when they come."

"And after that you're never coming back here?" Uncle Vernon asked hopefully.

"Not unless it's absolutely necessary," Harry replied.

"All right, then," said Uncle Vernon, eyes turned back on the TV. "Now get out of my sight."

Harry darted up the stairs, taking them two at a time. He dashed down the hall into his room, where Ron was laying on the camp bed and Hermione was sitting at Harry's desk, sealing a letter to the Ministry.

"It's all set," Hermione said, trying to coax Hedwig out of her cage. "The Ministry drivers should be here tomorrow morning around eleven."

"I should send Pig to Mum," Ron said, looking like he was thinking. "I know she'd like to expect that we're coming."

"You sure that Pig can get to the Burrow in enough time, Ron?" Harry said, frowning. "Your mum might not find out we're coming until we're coming through the village."

"Ron, I'm sure the Ministry will contact your parents," Hermione said soothingly, glancing at her watch. "It's getting late. I should go to bed."

"Blimey, Hermione, you're right," Ron said, suddenly sitting up. "I'll…walk you to your room."

Harry rolled his eyes as the pair left the room. He walked over, shut the door, and changed into his pajamas. He flipped down the covers and lay back on his bed. He had a feeling that Ron would not be back for a while.


End file.
